The Forbidden
by x.Dragon.x.Tears.x
Summary: So we have heard of the Legend of the Cat but what about the Legend of the Forbidden? One normal day, a girl claiming to be a Sohma shows up at Shigure's door. Only the elder Sohma remember her. She begins to stay there causing more people to come. She cl


**Disclaimer**- I do not own Fruits Basket only Kirai, the Kinmotsu, and this Legend.

**

* * *

**

**The Forbidden**

**Chapter 1- Kirai Sohma**

**(static) Transmission: Legend Begin (static)**

_Legend says that God invited **all** the animals to his banquet. That is untrue. God forbade 14 animals to the banquet. The following is the list of animals and why they were excluded:_

_The Wolf- he was very strong had used the powers of moonlight_

_The Fox- she was much to cunning, tricky, and stealthy. She used the art of illusions._

_The Hawk- he had the best eyesight and the powers of time and air_

_The Panther- she used the powerful dark arts._

_The Snow Leopard- he used the also powerful white magic and controlled snow._

_The Swan- she had an inhuman beauty and grace that could heal most everything._

_The Eagle- he was so prideful, knew many secrets of the sky, and was a shape shifter._

_The Owl- she was wise and knew the ancient arts of night and moon._

_The Dolphin- she had such a cheerful demeanor and could make all happy even the glummest person. She also used the water element._

_The Bat- she is blind but her other senses or very acute and she can read waves and use sound waves and vibrations._

_The Elephant- he could see into the future, never forgot anything, and has the element earth._

_The Sea Gull- she could control the weather._

_The Raven- he was telekinetic which meant he was able to read minds, move things without touching them, read waves, see the future, talk to ghost, and the such._

_The Folf- what's a folf you may ask, a crossbreed between a fox and wolf. God thought she was an abomination and must not be allowed anywhere. When she was born each of the Forbidden gave her some of his or her blood to drink. Now she has all the powers of the Forbidden. She looked mostly like a fox but had the fangs and ears of a wolf. It also had piercing golden wolf eyes. She had a bright red-orange color with black, gray, auburn, and mahogany mixed in. She later became leader of the Forbidden._

_God had the banquet with the other animals. The Forbidden watched the banquet with deep hatred. The hatred was not for the animals but for there God._

**(static) Transmission: Legend Ended (static)**

_My name is Kirai Sohma. Yep, I'm a Sohma. I'm from the United States. Well, Chicago to be exact. I'm in second year high school so I'm a sophomore and I'm fifteen. Now, I'm on my way to Japan, my native land, to visit my so-called' family' again. Well here goes nothing._

-----

"Yes. Mhmm. Okay. I understand. Yes. Yes. Yep. Okay. Bye."

"What was that about?" Kyo grumbled.

Shigure Sohma just got off the phone which had interrupted there lunch. Kyo and Yuki Sohma waited for his return so they could begin to eat. Tohru Honda was waiting to put the food out.

"Hmm?" Shigure replied as if he was lost in thought, "Oh. It was nothing that concerns you."

Kyo growled to himself.

"Fine. Let's just eat, you perverted dog," growled Kyo.

"For once," Yuki began, "I have to agree with the stupid cat."

The meal got underway. It was oddly peaceful. The meal finished. Amazingly, there was nothing broken, nothing thrown, and no fights whatsoever. But whatever caused that beautiful silence soon ended. There was a knock on the door.

"Go get the door, you stupid cat. Don't be lazy.

"Why don't you? Get off your lazy ass, damn rat."

"Stupid cat, you are closest to the door."

"So, damn rat, I don't want to know who is at the door so I don't need to open it.

"Stupid cat."

"You wanna pick a fight, damn rat! I'm going to beat you this time."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"Damn rat!"

"Don't destroy my precious home!"

And it went on and on. The knocks became harder and more demanding.

"I'll get it," Tohru said cheerfully.

She went to open the door.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hi!" was the cheerful reply.

At the door, there stood a young girl. She stood at 5'5" and unbelievably skinny. Her skin was a pale peachy pink. She had short orange-red, auburn, grey, mahogany, and black hair that didn't even reach her shoulders and fierce golden eyes. She wore a tight red polo shirt with the kanji for strength on the left side right on her pocket. She wore baggy black pants. But most importantly she wore a silver necklace. It had a charm of a fox creature circling a clear crystal ball.

"Um," Tohru started.

"May I come in," the girl inquired.

"Sure," Tohru responded.

I entered the living room where the Sohmas were sitting.

I turned to each one as I acknowledge them.

"Gure-kun."

"Kyon-kyon-kun."

"Yuki-kun."

"Um," Yuki was the first to respond, "Miss, do we know you?"

"Yun-yun-kun! I'm ashamed of you. You don't remember! It is me. Remember? Everyday, when you were locked up in that room, I came to visit you. We were such good friends. But I suppose this is the work of the damn Akito and the Dragon, Hatori," the girl explained.

Kyo got out of his trance to finally say, "Who the hell are you?"

"Ahh!" replied the girl, "I am no other than the one and only Kirai Sohma, straight from Chicago."

"Rai-chan!" Shigure said.

"Someone remembers me!" Kirai rejoiced as she gave Shigure a huge hug.

The other three looked confused. Kirai gave them a grin, "I'm hungry. Is there any food I may consume?"

"Yes, we have leftovers," Tohru replied. She hurried into the kitchen.

Silence.

"So you are a Sohma?" Yuki asked.

"Well," thought Kirai, "former Sohma. I wasn't married or anything. I'm too young I mean I'm 15. I was-"

Tohru came in with a load of food.

"Edible food!" exclaimed Kirai as she began to dig in

"This," munch munch, "is much better," chew, "than that icky," chomp, "airplane food. Yummy!"

Kirai continued to dig in. She finally finished and became more serious.

"Shigure-kun, I need a place to stay. Do you mind if I stay here?" she asked.

"Of course you can stay here!" Shigure said without a second thought.

"That's incest!" Kyo growled.

"I wouldn't do anything like that!" Shigure responded trying to put on an innocent face.

Kirai shook her head and said, "Lead the way, Capt'n Inu!"

Shigure nodded as he went to the extra guest room. Kirai picked up her few bags and followed him. They stopped at a beautiful room that was quite large. The walls were lined with the animal zodiac and there were also the Forbidden. The bed was blue and black. There were dressers on one side of the room along with a closet. There was a mirror on the other right next to the window. The window was right over the forest where the sunset could be seen.

"I've kept this room safe ever since you left," Shigure said.

Kirai's eyes sparkled with joy as she pulled Shigure into a hug, "Thank you SO much, Gure-kun."

Shigure returned the friendly hug and replied, "You're welcome. Well, I'll leave you to unpack."

Kirai nodded as Shigure headed out the door. She began putting away her clothes first. There wasn't that much. I few pants, a dozen shirts, a couple, hoodies, some shorts, pairs of socks, and the lingerie. She then pulled out some hair things, her few make up, and some jewelry.

Kirai took out a picture. She was young, maybe around 10. She had lond hair going past her waist and she stood next to a boy. He had medium-length flaming red hair and crinsom eyes. It wasn't Kyo. Yes. She remembered now. It was Itoshigo. Itoshigo **Wasuremono. The only person she truly, truly cared for. They were both smiling. Ito-kun was hugging Kirai and Kirai had an arm slung over his shoulder. Foolish Akito. Did he know what he did by doing such an act? What a baka.**

**Flashback**

_It was all darkness. Nothing could be seen._

_"No!" the boy cried._

_"Ito-kun! Don't do it," Kirai dried._

_"Rai-chan, he hurt you. I won't let him continue," he responded._

_There was a boyish scream and a girlish screech._

_"Ito-kun? Ito-kun? Itoshigo Wasuremono, answer me this instant."_

_There was no reply._

He was the first. Ito-kun was the first to ever stand against Akito and died for it. Never shall I be controlled by him again. I will be just like you, Ito-kun. He will pay for his foolish actions _Kirai thought and began to sniffle._

_"Aww. Is the baby crying?" a menacing voice said._

_Through the darkness, two gold eyes could be seen glowing with ferocity. _

_"NO!" Kirai growled, "I will never fall to you again. You have just angered me, the-"_

**End Flashback**

Kirai shook her head. _Speaking of Akito._

Kirai ran down the stairs and went to Shigure.

"Gure-kun," started Kirai giving off her most innocent face.

"Yes?" Shigure asked.

"Can I pweese see Akito-baka –err –sama?" Kirai asked.

"WHAT?" Kyo yelled, "Why would you want to see that bastard?"

"Cause," I replied, "I have to say hi to my most favoritest cousin."

Mischief could be seen through my eyes. No more questions were asked and Shigure went straight to the phone.

Kirai began to hum,

"_O there was the Wolf with strength and moon._

_Then was Fox with cunning, stealth, tricks, and illusion._

_Next was Raven with telepathy closes to the Folf._

_After was the all-seeing Hawk with powers of time and air._

_Then there was Elephant unforgetful, all-seeing, with earth._

_Next came prideful Eagle, the Shifter, and keeper of secrets._

_After was graceful Swan, healer of all things._

_Then was acute Bat even though was blind._

_Next there was wise Owl with arts of moon and night._

_Then was Panther with Dark Arts._

_After came cheerful Dolphin using element water._

_Next came Snow Leopard with White Magic and snow._

_Lastly , there came the Folf with powers of them all. Leader of the Forbidden. Daughter of the Fox and Wolf._

_These are the Forbidden. They are despised by God. Put in the Forgotten. And that makes the cure"_

She continued to hum the tune.

"What the hell was that?" blurted Kyo.

"Nothing," Kirai replied, "Just a song my friends sung with me."

The three shrugged it off.

Shigure pranced into the room.

"Rai-chan, Ha-ri-kun is coming to pick you up."

Kirai nodded. She went outside to wait for him still humming the song. She looked up and the sun was almost gone. So much excitement made the day pass by quickly. Then Kirai saw a raven fly by.

_I guess it is time_ she thought_ My Zodiac it is time. Come now._

-----

**Somewhere in the Philippines**

A boy was riding his motorcycle back from school. He was no older than 16. He wore a black and blue helmet that matched his bike.

_I guess it is time_. _My Zodiac it is time. Come now._

" Kirai! Ito ay takdaan ng oras sa lumakad ngayon. Ako may sa iwan sa lumakad sa Japan," he said in fluent Tagolog.

He sped up his bike.

_Ako ay nakakatawa maliit kapatid na babae _he called through his mind.

-----

**Back in Japan**

_Ako ay nakakatawa maliit kapatid na babae _Kirai heard in her mind.

"I'm coming little sister," she repeated. She shook her head, "That is SSSOOO you Nii-kun."

Then Hatori pulled his car up. Kiar got in and they began to drive away from the house where a worried Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru stood waving bye. Kirai waved bye back and turned her attention to Hatori.

The ride was silent.

"So how's it been Ha'ri-nii-kun?" I said trying to strike up some conversation.

"Fine," mumbled Hatori.

I sighed and felt myself falling asleep.

**Dream**

_"You are worthless!" yelled the man hovering over Kirai._

_"You're just a stupid outcast!" the woman agreed._

_"Good for nothing."_

_"Useless."_

_"Rubbish!"_

_"No!" the little girl of only 10 cried, "I am not."_

_The couple snickered, "Nothing but garbage."_

_"No!" growled the girl her eyes gleaming, "I am important. I am the leader. I am powerful. I am the-"_

**End Dream**

"We're here," Hatori said, "Now stay near me till a tell Aki-"

He never finished. I ran through the halls of my childhood home which I knew like the back of my hand. I ran to the very familiar door. I opened it with a malicious grin and yelled, "I'm here, Aki-nii-kun."

"Why are you here? You stupid, stupid Folf."

**(crinkle) New Profile Found (crinkle)**

**Folf**

**Name- **Kirai Sohma

**Came From**- Chicago, Illinois

**Age-** 15

**Personality-** Hyper-active, cheerful, bubbly, and can make all people smile. Serious or threatening when needed to be. She is always ready for competition and at times stubborn and hard-headed. Though she seems so happy, she harbors a few dark secrets and pushes all the bad things to the back of her mind. This suppressed anger created her second half, 'black' or 'wolf.' During that time, she rampages about with no self-control.

**Love Interest-** Yuki or Kyo

**Extra Info-** Has powers of all the Forbidden but chooses not to use them. She's extremely smart but doesn't go to her full potential. She is a bit small for her age. She becomes easily sick and has weak lungs. She excels in practically everything.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
